Ben 10: Battle Of The Ages
This is the first movie in the Ben Vs Vilgax Trilogy and the pilot in Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity The movie takes place a few weeks after ultimate alien. The movie happens in the summer viocation and Ben is 17 years old. Ben 10: Battle Of The Ages focuses on the fight between Ben and Vilgax coming to an end. When Ben doesn't belive in heroing any more Vilgax attack and Ben must face his will to not fight and defeat Vilgax once and for all. Ben is sleeping in his bed. The clock near his bed shows 2 AM. Ben's pumber badge begins ringing. (Ben): Wha... ah. A heroes work is never done. Ben gets up and picks up his plumber badge. (Plumber): We got a situation here. Serpent is attacking. I'll send you the cordinates. Ben gets up slowly. (Ben, transforming): Jetray! Ben jumps out of the window. And then he returns and closes it. Ben reaches Ssserpant. Two plumbers are seen lying on two lounge chairs with a bush covering them from the side of Ssserpant. (Plumber): Ben handle this for us please. Ben raises his fists towards the plumbers, but just then serpant tries to bite ben. (Ssserpant): We meet again Ben Tennyson. What a pleasssent sssurprise. I was just thinking about killing you. (Jetray): Can you skip the threats we've done this like 3 or 4 times allready and I allways won. (Ssserpant): But thisss time I'm Sssmarter in fighting you. (Jetray): But this time your getting on my nerves with your threats, and that makes me mad, and that makes you dead. Jetray flies above Ssserpant. (Ssserpant): You have no chance at defeating me. Jetray looks angirly at Ssserpant and shoots a laser from his eyes on him, but because of his anger misses. Ssserpant shot acid at Jetray. (Jetray): aah! (Ssserpant): Evry hero is easssy to defeat once you know the key to make him crack. For you it was sssimply threatening you. (Jetray, transforming): Water Hazard! Water Hazard shoots water at himself. Water Hazard shot water at Ssserpant, making him fall (Water Hazard): Evry villan is easy to defeat once you find the key to make him crack. For you it was simply the fact that your too easy! (Plumber): By the way take this Null Void projector and send Serpant to jail. (Water Hazard): Aren't you supposed to send him to Incarcecon and not just any place in the Null Void? (Plumber): Who cares! It's not like if we put him there he wont escape again. The Plumber hands Water Hazard the Null Void projector and ben makes a portal sending Ssserpant into the Null Void. Waterhazard transforms into Jetray and flies home. Ben transforms back to himself and jumps on his bed. The clock near the bed shows 3 AM. The next day. Ben, Gwen are in Mr. Smoothy. (Ben): Gwen, what I'm saying is that the plumbers take me for granted lately. They don't even try to do anything if it happens on earth, they just send me there and lay back on lounge chairs. (Gwen): You chose to be the hero. (Ben): Well I want to only help in serious matters like the highbreed or Vilgax or Agreggor or Diagon. For some reason before I became a hero there were no problems now I have to work half my time in world saving. (Gwen): Maybe it was when a world needs it most a hero rises. (Ben): Of course not. Thats ridiculos. The next day on a spaceship far far away. A figure is seen in the shadow. (?): He'll pay. He'll pay for what he had done. He'll pay for what he had done to me(The figure steps out of the shadows), Vilgax conquer of 10 worlds! A few seconds later. (Vilgax): That number will soon change. Psyphon get ready for your mission. (Psyphon): Of course master. (Vilgax): If Ben will use the omnitrix in the fight I'll cheat as well. Muhahah (Evil laugh). Meanwhile on a space ship not too far away. (Albedo): Ben's ultimatrix will be mine, but first Vilgax will pay for his betrayal, and I should stop talking to myself. Now where is that squid headed monster?! Wait that's him on that ship. Oh this is just getting better. Muhahahaha (Evil laugh). And I have got to stop talking to myself. (Spaceship): Target locked. Shoot? (Albedo): No. Not just yet. A few minutes later. (Albedo): His assistant left for a mission. Just wait a little more. A few hours later. (Albedo): Vilgax has left his space ship!? parfect! time to launch my attack.Only his assistant is left, but that could be taken care of. Initiate laser. A laser was shot at Vilgax's ship. Albedo entered a spacesuit and jumped into Vilgax's ship. He quickly activated an emergency close the hole thingy and took of the spacesuit. (Albedo): Psyphon, come out coward Albedo walked into another corridor where he saw Phsyphon using a giant laser thing and aiming it at Gwen and Kevin tied up. Vilgax was seen on a screen standing near Ben. (Vilgax): Surender Ben Tenyson. or else! Vilgax evily smiled. A few hours before that. Ben is standing near Kevin adding stuff to his car. (Kevin): Gwen told me you think the plumbers aren't doing a good job. If it makes any difference I... (Ben, interrupting): I know right!? Those lazy aliens don't even lift a finger to stop a rampaging monster from tearing Bellwood to pieces and they expect me to call them law enforcement! I bet they wouldn't last one day without me saving their buts. Proffesor Paradox teleports into the garage. (Proffesor Paradox): I'm afraid they may have to. (Ben): Paradox! What are you doing here? (Proffesor Paradox): I'm here to warn you. (Kevin): We figured. (Proffesor Paradox): It's Vilgax, he is preparing another attack against you. (Ben, sarcastic): Wow, shocker. (Proffesor Paradox): Please Ben, you don't understand the gravity of the situation. I'm not in any position to reveal his plans, the temporal consiquences are not worth the risk, but I can tell you that this encounter with Vilgax will be unlike anything any of you have faced before. (Ben): Isn't it always? Anyway, I'm going home, dinner's probably already on the table. See ya. He leaves. Paradox doesn't try and stop him, merely sighs. (Proffesor Paradox): Why do I even try... (to Kevin) Proceed with caution, Kevin, or you may not survive the tribulations that lie ahead. With that, Paradox vanishes. Kevin stares at the place he used to be in confused silence. Eventually he shakes it off, goes back to working on the repairs. Meanwhile Ben watches t.v. (Ben): I save their buts twice a day and all they do is have stupid T.V shows about me being a threat or a menace. (Will Harunge): I'm Will Harunge and welcome to the Will Harunge nation with a special report of the menace Ben 10. The last report of his terorizing was seen at the night between yesterday and two days ago. It has been seen by an anonymous person that Ben has company in his evil plot, two more creatures were spoted talking to him. It is suposed we're talking about a criminal orginization here. (Ben): Blah blah blah Ben turns off the T.V. (Ben): They don't respect me. Kevin still working on his car sighed. (Kevin): Sometimes I just don't understand Ben. (Psyphon): And you never will, you wont have the time. Psyphon shot a wierd thing at Kevin. Kevin ducked and the wearpon missed. (Kevin): Vilgax wants to hold me hostage, again? (Psyphon): Yes! (Kevin): Not this time! Kevin absorbed his car, jumped, turned his hands gicantic and fell with his hands forwards on Psyphon. Psyphon quickly moved an inch and Kevin fell to the ground. (Psyphon): Well that was easier than I thought. Psyphon shot his wearpon again and it wraped a giant anti power bag around Kevin. (Psyphon): 1 done 1 to go. Psyphon left the garage. Gwen was just sitting in her house doing nothing. (Natalie): Gwen, how about we play a game? (Gwen): Boring, in the summer there is just nothing to do. Natalie left the room. (Psyphon): How about a game of capture you and use you as bait? Psyphon threw another giant anti power bag. Gwen blocked herself with a mana shield. The bag burst through the mana shield like it was nothing and captured Gwen. (Gwen): Let me out! (Psyphon): Still not knoked out? I'll take care of that. Psyphon threw a wierd thing at Gwen and instantly she was knoked out imediatly. Psyphon took both his bags. (Psyphon): Master will be so pleased. Natalie Tennyson burst in the door of the the tennyson house. No one was there. She climbed up the stairs and saw Ben sitting watching his turned off T.V. (Natalie): Ben, Vilgax is back!!! (Ben): 1. I know 2. Why are you suddenly so interested in stuff like that? (Natalie): Gwen has been kidnaped!!! (Ben): Oh no! not again! What have I done wrong!? Flashback shows ben insulting Gwen when he was 10. (Flashback Ben): Dweeb. Shut up Dweeb...... It shows Ben as upgrade taking over Gwen's computer then it shows a scene from Vengance Of Vilgax: (Flashback Ben): I hope you like pineapple. (Flashback Gwen): Come on Ben this is a new shirt. Then it shows a scene from the final battle. (Flashback Gwen): And what have we learned. (Flashback Ben) That if I still hurry up I wont miss the sumo slammers marathon. Then it shows a scene from before that in the movie. (Flashback Ben): Those lazy aliens don't even lift a finger to stop a rampaging monster from tearing Bellwood to pieces and they expect me to call them law enforcement! I bet they wouldn't last one day without me saving their buts. A while after that. (Flashback Parodox): Ben, you don't understand the gravity of the situation. I'm not in any position to reveal his plans, the temporal consiquences are not worth the risk, but I can tell you that this encounter with Vilgax will be unlike anything any of you have faced before. (Flashback Ben): Isn't it always? Anyway, I'm going home, dinner's probably already on the table. See ya. The flashback ends. (Natalie): Please Ben, your the only one who could save her. (Ben): I won't enter Vilgax's trap a second time. But I'll do all that I can to save her (Natalie): Thank you And with that Natalie Runs of Ben looks at his omnitrix, two keyslots are seen. (Ben): If only I had the keys. (Paradox, teleporting into the room): Now you do Paradox hands Ben 2 keys and teleports away. (Ben): If Paradox wants me to, I will!!! Ben enters the keys into the ultimatrix. (Ben, transforming): Alien X!!!!! (Serena): Ben you have finaly returned to us! (Ben): No time, the world is at stake. (Belicus): Save the world, save the world. That's alll we exist for you, you think? (Serena): I think that it's good to do so. (Belicus): And I care. (Ben): Yes you do care because if you don't do it Vilgax wil wield the ultimatrix. (Belicus): And I care? NO!!!!!! But just so you leave me alone how about we just offer help. MOTION!!!! (Serena): SECONDED!!!! Ben was back in his room. (Ben): Help! What help? Azmuth teleports into the room. (Azmuth): I came to help (Ben): Well that was convient. (Azmuth): What was? Nevermind. I came to help in your quest to defeat Vilgax. Azmuth hands Ben a device that looks just like the omnitrix. (Azmuth): This is the ultimate ominimatrix version 2.0 the true ultimatrix. (Ben): And!? It doesn't have an evolutinary function. I prefer the Albedo version of the ultimatrix. (Azmuth): Actualy when I was making it I thought about it, and then I decided that no matter what it will be used as a wearpon so I aded a defensive mode. It evolves the alien to more defensive powers. (Ben): Cool! Any thing else? (Azmuth): Well there are a few more peacekeping stuff. You'll have to figure it out yourself. Ben accidently presses a new button on the bottom of the ultimatrix 2.0. The Ultimatrixes suddenly glow and merge into the Ultimatrix X (Azmuth): And there is a merge feature. use it wisely Ben Tennyson Azmuth vanishes. Ben turned into Chamalien and then into Defensive Chamalien. He turned the T.V on and saw Vilgax. (Vilgax): Ben Tennyson, come fight me or witness your friends die. I'm currently located in New york city come and fight me. Defensive Chamalien entered Rustbucket 3 and flied to New york, but a mile before he stops and starts walking so Vilgax wont notice him. Vilgax was in a hotel room. (Vilgax): What's taking so long!? If I don't get good service and I get it now then you'r hotel burns to the ground. (Room service lady): Y-y-yess l-l-ord Vilgax. Ben sneaked into the kitchen. (Chamalien): I can free you from this teror just tell me how to get into his room without atracting atention? (Room service lady): When I walk into his room next time pass through the door. Chamalien enters vilgax's room. vilgax is throwing shrunken at a Ben picture. chamalien sees Gern and Kevin tied up on the other side of the room. he reached it he tried to untie them, but he coud just pass his hands through them. Suddenly an alarm system was sounded. (Vilgax): Did you realy think you could save them? Vilgax throws a shrunken at the direction Chamalien is it hits the ultimatrix and Chamalien turns back to normal. The screen of the T.V changes to Vilgax's ship. Phsyphon is shown on the scren using a giant laser thing and aiming it at Gwen and Kevin tied up. (Vilgax): Surrender Ben Tennyson or else! Albedo is shown on the screen and he kills Psyphon with a backstab. He takes the laser changes it too outer space mode and destroy the hotel Ben and Vilgax are in. Ben jumps of the building and transforming into Big chil glides down. Vilgax too late gets blasted. Because Vilgax exploded his DNA sample which was locked in his wierd body was finaly released giving the omnitrix BenVilgax sample. (Ben): Gwen, Kevin!! I must save them from Albedo. Ben runs to the Rustbucket 3 and flies to Albedo spots him right away. Ben turns Big Chill and jumps to Albedo's spaceship. Albedo blasts Big Chill with a level 15 laser gun. (Albedo): Stop fighting or your friends die. Big Chill gets smashed to the wall and the wall falls on him. The spaceship breaks and Albedo chokes and dies. Big Chill quickly puts helments on Gwen and Kevin and they wake up. (Kevin): Vilgax! Where is he? And his stupid assistant? (Big Chill, transforming): Human! Dead. (Kevin): You don't have to shout human when you turn back. I understand you finaly found the guts to kill a villan! Congratulation Tennyson. (Ben): Nope I didn't kill them. (Kevin): Oh. That's too bad. Ben and the team got back to Earth. (Ben): I'm sorry I mistrusted the plumber. After all they want me to work! I'll take that as a compliment. (Gwen): Ben!!! (Ben): Okay okay no need to shout. I learned my lesson. (Kevin): And you also owe me an apoligy for not seeing Vilgax as a threat and ditching me. (Gwen): And me! (Ben): Eeeee okay Ben took a piece of paper out of his pocket. Ripped it in two. Wrote I owe you an apoligy on each handed them to Gwen and Kevin and run away. (Ben, transforming): Fasttrack! Cya. The End Main article: Ben 10: Battle Of The Ages: The Video Game '' Skleiman-'''director' Binkatong'-Co-director' Jrshipey-'Co-director' anyone who wants to write a part comment the page Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity Category:Specials Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity Episodes Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity specials Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity movie Category:Ben Vs Vilgax Trilogy